


Fee Fi Fo

by Avirra



Series: Seasons of the Witch [3]
Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Star Trek Reboot : Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: The quest of Prince James and Prince Leonard continues as they venture into the land of the Fabrini, but will the people they hope to aid prove more dangerous than the giants?  Events immediately follow the ending of 'The Fairest'.





	Fee Fi Fo

The escort of the two princes back through the tunnels was a far less solemn affair as Princess Cordula had insisted accompanying her saviors back to the tunnel entrance. Her gaiety was contagious and James found himself singing along with her. Leonard demurred from joining in, saying that while he certainly enjoyed a good tune, he couldn't sing very well. Cordula considered that to be a great tragedy.

They didn't know how word had been sent, but Lord Sarek and Spock were waiting near the tunnel, horses saddled and ready for the journey back to ShiKahr. Sarek was startled when it seemed that every bird in the Seleya Forest gave voice at once until he saw Princess Cordula step out of the tunnel, looking around in rapt interest.

Approaching the Princess, Lord Sarek bowed low as Spock followed suit as he remained slightly behind and to Sarek's left.

"Princess, you do our land honor by your presence. I am gratified to see that Your Highness is looking so well."

Smiling as she recognized Lord Sarek from his previous visits to Vega, Cordula offered her hands to him.

"Lord Sarek, I am the one honored to finally get a glimpse of this lovely forest I've heard so many tales of. And I have been told that I owe thanks to you for bringing these two dear princes to my people so that they could come to my aid."

James and Leonard had dismounted from the Vegan mounts and were remaining respectfully behind to avoid interrupting the conversation, but Leonard caught Spock's eye and gave him a broad smile that spoke of satisfaction.

"I regret that we were unaware of Your Highness's visit or Empress T'Pau would surely have accompanied us. She has long expressed a desire to meet with Your Highness."

Cordula's smile was as dazzlingly a one as James could produce.

"Dear Empress T'Pau has sent me so many lovely presents over the years. Would you mind terribly if I asked you to escort me to see her?"

Visibly startled for a second time - which Leonard was sure must be a record - Sarek quickly bowed low again.

"I can think of no higher honour than to escort you through my people's homeland, Princess Cordula."

Clapping her hands merrily as a child, she turned toward the Vegan lords and smiled charmingly at them.

"It would please me greatly if you all were to come with me, but I quite understand if you prefer to wait here."

Leonard hesitated for only a moment, then moved to kneel before Cordula.

"If Your Highness pleases, I can offer you my mount to ride. He is spirited, but gentle and knows how to treat a lady such as yourself."

If he had been asked before, James would have sworn that the Princess could not have looked any happier, but the glow she now had proved him wrong.

"Oh, how very kind of you. Would you introduce us?"

Not missing a beat, Leonard led her over to where his horse was waiting.

"Princess Cordula, may I present Helios - Helios, this is Princess Cordula."

The horse seemed as taken with the Princess as she was with him. Spock offered the Princess an apple with she promptly fed to Helios.

"Such a beautiful and noble creature. I would be quite pleased to ride him."

Spock offered to assist the Princess into the saddle as Leonard apologized for the lack of a proper sidesaddle, but added that, if she would allow it, he would lead Helios by his reins. Cordula thought that was a splendid idea as she had never ridden a horse before and preferred to be free to observe everything as they traveled.

Only Lord Malevolum chose to accompany the group to ShiKahr and Prince James quickly made the offer of his horse to the Lord and moved to walk by Leonard's side once the offer was accepted. The trip was slow, not only because the two princes were walking, but also because it seemed that every bird, rabbit, squirrel, deer and other assorted woodland creature in the area came out as Princess Cordula passed by and she called out greetings to each of them.

James was amazed by Cordula. He imagined how much work it must be to be as constantly cheerful as she was. For his part, Leonard found his nearness to the Princess made the birds consider him to be an ideal perch. He was grateful that he had fresh clothing that he would be able to change into once they arrived. Spock rode ahead to let the Empress know of their unexpected guest and to allow time for an appropriate reception to be prepared.

When the group finally entered ShiKahr, Cordula was greeted with all the ceremony any young princess might desire and her enthusiasm at meeting Empress T'Pau was charming. Leonard softly mentioned to James and Spock that Cordula's main problem with politics would be the fact that he doubted she could pretend a sentiment she didn't genuinely feel.

Dinner that evening was pleasant. While James had often found other princesses would limit their conversations to themselves, Cordula was endless fascinated with everyone around her, managing the admirable feat of asking endless questions while seeming genuinely interested rather than merely nosey. After dinner, she had no shortage of men to dance with and took full advantage of it. James was relieved that every dance wasn't himself or Leonard, though he did note that Cordula had likely worn out her shoes by the end of the night.

Despite the late hour that the festivities ended, she seemed as bright as when they had first begun and gave effusive thanks to the Empress and rest of the Sons and Daughters of Vulcan present for their wonderful hospitality. When she and Lord Malevolum were offered lodging for the night, they accepted but warned that they would need to depart near dawn to return home.

Most residents of ShiKahr were early risers, so it was no hardship to have a light meal ready for the pair before they departed. Leonard, James and Sarek escorted them back to the tunnel with Cordula once again seated on Leonard's horse, though this time Helios was fitted with a proper sidesaddle to allow her to ride more securely. They could still hear her singing long after she and the lords passed from their sight.

As a sidesaddle was not a thing Leonard could be comfortably seated on, he chose to walk his horse back again and James did the same. Sarek chose to ride back ahead of them as he had several things needing his attention that had been pushed to the side by their unexpected visitor. Once alone, James and Leonard exchanged a long look before both burst out in laughter.

"That, my dear James, was an experience. Princess Cordula does indeed rank as fair - as well as graceful, charming . . "

"Tireless and exhausting. I wonder if a Prince exists that would have the stamina to keep up with her."

"He would also have to be able to put up with her many devoted animal followers."

"Hunting as a hobby would never work either."

Leonard gave Helios' neck a pat and chuckled.

"That, at least, is a matter of concern for neither you nor I, James. Our concern - for now at least - is to learn more of the inhospitable Fabrini."

"They are the first that I wonder if they actually brought the curse down on themselves for an understandable reason."

"Understandable or not, cursing everyone that one does not agree with seems a bit extreme."

"Agreed, Leonard. So, we shall help them. If they allow it."

"Aye - there is the rub, my love. That singular word - if."


End file.
